If I Die Tomorrow
by BraverLeonheart
Summary: Harry takes his time to say what needs to be said, because you never know what will happen tomorrow. Songfic to 'If I Die Tomorrow' by Motley Crue


**If I Die Tomorrow**

**I wake up to find myself**

**After all these years**

**And where all the time has gone**

**Still seems so unclear**

Harry lay in bed, looking up at the canvas ceiling of the tent that had been his home for too long. It was still dark outside, yet he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. Slowly he swung his legs off the hard camp bed and rummaged through his few things to find the item that, as things stood, was his lifeline.

It only took him a minute to find it, and when he had it firmly grasped in his hand, he stood and walked out of the tent. Ron was sitting a couple of feet away from the entrance, arms folded and a haggard look on his face.

"Go to bed, Ron, I'll take things from here," Harry said.

Ron looked up at him, surprise flitting across his face. He looked like he was about to argue, but upon seeing the look on Harry's face, gave a slight nod and stood. As he passed his best mate, he muttered his thanks and patted him on the back, then let himself be swallowed by the folds of the tent entrance, leaving Harry alone.

Harry took Ron's spot on the floor and looked down at the only thing keeping him going through the long nights.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

**'Cause there's no-one else**

**Since I found you**

**I know it's been so hard**

**You should know**

Harry unfurled the marauder's map gently, knowing exactly which folds to move to get the part of the castle he wanted. Soon enough, he was staring down at the small, square room labelled 'Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory'. He knew the bed on the left contained Ginny Weasley.

The sight of the small dot, unmoving in bed, relieved him hugely. Every day he opened the map, wondering if something might have happened to her, and that she might not be there. Harry was ready to scour the entire map to find her, which in a castle of around a thousand people, could have taken hours, if he couldn't find her instantly on the left hand side of the little room. And if he couldn't find the dot after all his searching, he'd be up and at the wards of the Burrow as fast as humanly possible, task or no task.

He loved Ginny. This was perhaps the only thing that he was sure of in life right now. He was madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with the fiery redhead with chocolate eyes, and whose smell was a perfect replica of the Burrow's flower patch. Harry had always liked that flower patch, and now his fondness for it only increased.

However, he'd left her. Left her to come on this dangerous trip which he might not return from. He'd realised over his time sitting in front of the boring tent that he was being selfish. He only hoped that she wasn't going through what he was.

**If I die tomorrow**

**As the minutes fade away**

**I can't remember**

**Have I said all I can say?**

**You're my everything**

**You make me feel so alive**

**If I die tomorrow**

He didn't know whether Ginny still loved him or not. He didn't know if she ever did. She'd never told him, and when he was half way through telling her for the first time, she'd placed a finger on his lips and stopped him, saying he needed to save it until it was true. He'd argued, but she merely shook her head and said "you'll know when, Harry."

He knew now. He knew without a shadow of a doubt. All the times he'd sat outside simply staring at a little dot that represented his love had shown him that he couldn't do without her.

**It brings out the worst in me**

**When you're not around**

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**The silence seems so loud**

*******************************

"Come on, Harry, you know you're a better flier than I am."

Ginny's voice rang out through the grounds as she hung on to her boyfriend's arm tightly, pestering him in the voice she knew he couldn't resist.

"I am not, you've been doing it for years," Harry countered with a smile on his face. It was times like these that he loved, just happily spending time in each other's company, playful banter between them that showed no signs of the awkwardness of a new relationship. They'd been together a week and a half, but an outsider would think it had been years.

"And you're still better, you're a natural, come on, Harry, please?"

"Fine," Harry relented, still smiling broadly. With his answer, Ginny rocketed off to the broom cupboard and returned a few seconds later with Harry's Firebolt in her hand.

"How do you want to do this then?" he asked, taking the broom from her and mounting it. As her answer, Ginny climbed the broom in front of him and slid herself down so that she fit snugly between his legs. His breath hitched at the contact between them, but he didn't complain one bit.

Together, as though they were one, they kicked off the floor and rocketed up into the air, Harry bringing his arms around her waist to grip the broom handle and take control. Ginny placed her hands on his and left all her trust in his abilities as she closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back against him contentedly.

They flew like this for some minutes, neither one having a care in the world. They were together, and the only ones in vast sky, stuck in their own little world.

"Ready for something a little more?" Harry asked, and laughed at Ginny's eager reaction. "Hold tighter then".

When satisfied with Ginny's grip, he muttered, "Don't try to steer, just trust me."

"I trust you, Harry, now go."

Ginny's last word was almost lost in her throat as Harry sped up to his broom's top speed in just a few seconds. Soon he was performing a series of barrel-rolls, twists, turns, dives and climbs, never once with a movement out of place. All he could hear was Ginny's laughter in his ear, as she just went along with the exhilarating ride.

After a while, he slowed again, a smile playing across his lips. Ginny was out of breath in front of him, still laughing madly as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"Good?" Harry asked, without needing to know the answer.

Ginny turned to face him on the broom, and whispered "Amazing," before kissing him gently on the lips. Their kisses were filled with love and emotion, and at times they were so gentle, their lips barely touched. But it was perfect for them. They broke apart with a smile, and Ginny turned to face the front.

"Now, show me a Wronski Feint," she demanded, a look of determination in her eyes.

Harry pulled the broom handle up and slowly brought them high into the sky. Satisfied ith the height, he waited until he knew Ginny was becoming impatient, before twisting and diving towards the floor, Ginny's exhilarated screams filling the air.

*******************************

**'Cause there's no one else**

**Since I found you**

**I know it's been so hard**

**You should know**

Harry's mind wandered of its own accord. That had been less than a year ago now. To think that since then he'd been through more than most people do in a lifetime. Admittedly, being Harry Potter, this was nothing new to him. What was new was the side that people do find normal, being able to laugh with your girlfriend. Being able to kiss, taste, smell, touch and be happy with the one you love.

The memory of the broom ride brought back more and more memories for Harry. Their first kiss and how Ginny had told him that he'd been so perfect that day. Lounging around by the lake, arms around each other as they leaned against 'their' tree. Carving their names into said tree.

**If I die tomorrow**

**As the minutes fade away**

**I can't remember**

**Have I said all I can say?**

*******************************

"What are you thinking, Harry?"

Harry laughed as his girlfriend turned in his arms to look up at his face. They'd been simply sitting against their usual tree, his arm draped lazily around her, running soft circles on the exposed skin of her stomach.

"You always know, don't you?"

"Not always, just most of the time," Ginny replied honestly. Harry sighed and looked up towards the sky.

"This past month has been so weird, Gin," Harry started. He felt Ginny shift in his arms and quickly looked down to see her with a disappointed look on her face.

"Not in a bad way, I'm just not used to being so happy, I guess." He noticed her relax visibly in his arms and she sank back into their comfy arrangement.

"I mean, you've been so amazing for me. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have a care in the world. When I'm in lessons, I find myself thinking about you. I swear my marks are dropping you know?" he added with a chuckle, and he felt Ginny laugh beside him.

"I'm glad you're happy, Harry," Ginny said softly, "I get so worried sometimes that you're not happy, and that you're gonna leave me for someone else. That I was just someone for you to train with and get experience from. I get so scared."

It took a few moments for Harry's brain to catch up to the present moment after her admission, but when he did, he realised she had tears running down her cheeks. He tightened his hold around her and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I want to be like this forever."

The tears stopped instantly. Instead, she let out a water chuckle and looked up at her boyfriend with a smile. "You mean it?"

Harry nodded. "You and me, forever, Gin. I want to always be happy."

"Prove it."

Slightly taken aback, Harry blinked rapidly, before asking, "How do I do that?"

"Easy," she replied, with a smile, and untangled herself from Harry's arm. She cast around at the floor, and reached to pick up a jagged stone. Turning back to the tree, she started carving something that Harry couldn't see into the bark. When she pulled away, a heart had been drawn with '+ GMW FOREVER' written inside.

"Sign it," she said, pointing to the little space next to the plus sign. Harry took the stone from her outstretched hand and delicately carved his initials into the tree.

The two stood back and admired their work when it was finished. Slowly, they turned to each other and planted a soft kiss on each other's lips.

*******************************

**You're my everything**

**You make me feel so alive**

**If I die tomorrow**

"Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley Forever," Harry said to himself as he looked at the dot labelled with his former girlfriend's name. "I'm sorry I didn't hold up my end of that deal, Gin."

Tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks, and he found himself bearing his soul to a piece of parchment.

"I want to see you. I want to listen to your laugh. Your voice is so beautiful, Gin, I never realised it before. I sit here, and I just wish I could hear it. It might be years until I hear you speak again. I want to touch your soft skin. You don't know how much I want to run my finger over that sensitive spot on your side, just to feel you squirm against me and complain about tickling hands."

**I spent all my life looking for our innocence**

**I've got nothing to lose, one thing to prove**

**I won't make the same mistake**

"I think of all the things we used to do as well. When you buried your head in my chest and not come out, and whenever I'd speak you'd snuzzle in further. I miss the tickle fights, and how you'd always cheat and use your wand. I miss lifting you off the floor and hearing you squeak in surprise, then hit me as I spun you around. But you'd always be laughing. You loved it really, didn't you?"

Harry stopped for a second, staring hard at the dot on the parchment. He saw a slight movement, and smiled as he thought of her curled up in a ball and shuffling around in her bed to get comfortable.

"I know you told me to wait until I was ready. Well, I'm ready, Gin. All the times we shared, I miss them so much. You're everything to me. I'm doing this for you, because I want to grow old with you, and get married and have kids. I'm doing all this for you, Gin."

**And now I know everything will be ok**

"I love you."

**When I die tomorrow**

*******************************

As Harry sank down against the cold stone wall, he started to shake violently. Uncontrollable fear gripped his body and he started to lose it. Above him, screams ripped through the air as his best friend was tortured for information. He could hear Ron pounding on the door to the cellar, shouting and yelling for Hermione's safety. Harry wrapped his arms around his legs, and cried, thinking back. How could it have been just twenty four hours since he was speaking to a small dot on a map? How could it have been twenty four hours since he had whispered those three, short words?

**If I die tomorrow**

**As the minutes fade away**

**I can't remember**

**Have I said all I can say?**

*******************************

A lone figure walked across the grounds of Hogwarts, towards a familiar tree. She'd spent so many days out here, just sat underneath, or else staring at the small symbol that had been left less than year ago. Underneath, there were fresh carvings. Slowly, Ginny Weasley picked up a small stone that she'd been using to carve all these fresh wounds into the bark.

"Three hundred and fourteen," she said sadly, marking one more line into the tree.

"I'll be gone for a couple of weeks for Easter, but when I get back, I'll add the extra ones on."

She dropped the stone by her side and ran her hand over the small heart that contained her initials.

"It's nearly our anniversary, Harry," she commented, before smiling, "I'd hoped by now you'd have realised and you can say it properly."

"I love you."

**You're my everything**

**You make me feel so alive**

**If I die tomorrow**


End file.
